bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Happy Halloween!
=Event Description= This was a temporary event that started on October 21, 2016. Can you smell pumpkin pie? Can you hear ghosts wailing behind the windows? Halloween is here! Throw a big party in your city and complete all your assignments on time to get a Mysterious Castle! In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 12 tasks. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 days and 0 hours Final Reward: Mysterious Castle Tasks are designed around the following items: (add items here) = Gifts = During the event, players were given the chance (or forced) to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift costs 20 Toy Vampire Bats (each costs 1 lightning) to send, which were collected from citizens around the city. (Add Hybrid Event info) (Add VIP info) = Event Tasks = 1. Spooky, but Nice Halloween is here, and it's time to have fun! Play pranks on your friends and send them chests -- they're creepy on the outside, but have nice presents inside. Tend to your citizens and hold a homemade toy contest. * Receive 20 Toy Vampire Bats from your citizens * Send your friends 2 Gothic Chests (20 Toy Vampire Bats each) Reward: 1, 6500, 150, 400 2. Bloody Mary Your citizens have presents for you too, and they've hidden them in creepy chests. Don't be frightened, it's just Halloween! By the way, they're planning to throw parties in the city, to make them plenty of a certain "vampiric" drink *Get 3 Gloomy Chests from citizens *Make 15 batches of Tomato Juice Reward: 1, 7000, 160, 450 3. Sweets, Please What's a holiday without sweets? Plan special Halloween tours of the sweets in nearby cities! While all the tour-goers are out of town, you can knock on the doors of the citizens who stayed home. When they see the mayor at their doorsteps, they definitely won't leave holding an empty bag! *Send 20 cars on trips at the Terminal *Get 60 Spooky Lollipops from citizens Reward: 8000, 300, 750 Reward! Four Pumpkins Café 4. No Spiders Here! Celebrate the holiday by opening a café with a special Halloween menu and spooookily fun entertainment! Don't forget to accept gifts from your citizens. They adore you for everything you have done for their city! * Collect income from the Four Pumpkins Café 2 times * Get 2 Mystical Chests from citizens Reward: 1, 8500, 170, 500 5. Is That Your Face? Eateries are being decorated for the holiday. Make more "spooky" decor to make sure there's enough for everyone, and don't forget about holiday entertainment in your city. Hold a Halloween costume contest and see who has the most terrifying mask. * Make 50 Spider Web Decorations * Get 15 Vampire Masks from citizens Reward: 1, 9000, 180, 550 6. Uncanny Untruth There are lots of unusual places connected to various old legends in the countryside. Plan interesting tours of the most mystical landmarks and don't forget to accept Halloween gifts from your citizens. * Send residents on special trips at the terminal. The number is 150 times your level. * Get 40 Gloomy Chests from citizens Reward: 1, 9500, 190, 600 7. Crowded Pumpkins The Four Pumpkins Café is so popular they can't find room for everyone who want to get there. To make sure customers don't have to wait too long, expand the dining room in the café and hire more employees. By the way, the children of the city have some nice gifts for you. Accept them! * Upgrade the Four Pumpkins Café to level 4 * Get 20 Toy Vampire Bats from citizens Reward: 1, 10.000, 200, 650 8. Medium or Well Done? Your friends are sending gifts, so don't forget to accept them. Meanwhile, Four Pumpkins has become even more popular, and they're having trouble filling all the orders. Sell pre-made meals at the café to make things easier for the cooks for a little while. '' * Get 10 Gothic Chests from your friends as gifts * Make 45 Juicy Steaks Reward: 11.000, 400, 1000 Reward! Jack's Café 9. A Pumpkin Each ''The employees of Four Pumpkins are finding it more and more difficult to deal with the flood of customers. It's time to open a new Halloween eatery! Hop to it, and don't forget to talk to your citizens. They still have plenty of gifts for you. * Collect income from Jack's Café 3 times. * Get 2 Mystical Chests from citizens Reward: 1, 11.500, 210, 700 10. Tomato Rivers The café is doing well, and the most popular drink there is tomato juice. Make more servings of this drink to make sure there's enough for everyone, and don't forget to accept gifts from your citizens. It looks like they still have something for you. * Get 20 Vampire Masks from citizens * Make 70 batches of Tomato Juice Reward: 1, 12.000, 220, 750 11. Halloween Gifts Halloween is almost over, but you still have time to wish your friends and citizens a happy Halloween. Don't forget anyone! * Get 50 Gloomy Chests from citizens * Send your friends 10 Gothic Chests (20 Toy Vampire Bats each) Reward: 1, 12.500, 230, 800 12. Keep the Candles Lit Your citizens really loved Halloween this year! Give them a chance to enjoy the holiday all year round. Upgrade Jack's Café and han holiday decorations inside. * Upgrade Jack's Café to level 4 * Make 20 Spider Web Decorations Reward: 40.000, 500, 6000 =Competition and Achievements= As usual the event goes together with a competition, and also with 3 new achievements. Achievements * Rustling in the Basement 'Build the Mysterious Castle Reward: 50, 20.000, 7, 15 * Call the Butler! Upgrade the Mysterious Castle to level 6 Reward: 150, 70.000, 15, 25 * Creepy Collector ' Collect 300 / 500 / 900 / 1700 / 3300 Halloween resources -- Reward: ** ???, ???, ??? ** 75, 1500, 1 ** 100, 2500, 3 ** 125, 4000, 4 ** 200, 10000, 3, 10 Event Competition ''Participate in the new event! We've prepared great prizes for you!Complete the tasks to get points and victory will be yours: '''Collect: * Spooky Lollipop (1 point). * Vampire's Mask (2 points). * Toy Vampire Bat (3 points). Produce: * Tomato Juice (4 points). * Juicy Steak (5 points). * Spider Web Decoration (6 points). Send: * Gothic Chest (20 points) Build: * Four Pumpkin Café (350 points) * Jack's Café (750 points) * Mysterious Castle (1750 points) * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case case: "If you are a winner and a real achiever, then you will aim for the first place, and when you get it, this fantastic gold case will be yours too. It's more than just a marvelous trophy: It will make your business thrive!" The case contains: **E-Module Amplifier **2 E-Modules of Frontiersman **2 E-Modules of Patriotism **5000 corporate points certificate **Bulldozer **Extra VIP certificate (30 days) **3 Green forms **3 Blue forms * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case case: "The silver case for runners-up contains a multitude of valuable prizes to make your city more successful and your business more profitable." The case contains: **R-Module Amplifier **E-Module of Frontiersman **E-Module of of Patriotism **3x1000 corporate points certificate **Building Brigade **Premium VIP certificate (14 days) **2 Blue forms **2 Yellow forms Category:Holiday Event Building Category:Event